Hinata and Neji in a jerry showoh dearfixed
by XxButterflyMaidenOfHopeXx
Summary: Hinata and Neji are in a Jerry Springer show but omg!jerry is missing and whats going on with Hinata and Naruto! Fixed.last one had errors sorry!


**Hello I am new at making stories and what's worse is that I suck at typing. I admit it. I decided to make a Jerry Springer show between the hyuga family cause I thought it would be fun. forgive me for spelling errors I promise to spell check it but I may miss some. I just started to make stories from the anime naruto. This would be my third story. The second one I made really fast in school so it has a lot of spelling errors because I didn't have time to check it for mistakes. Forgive me. but I will try to do better in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or anybody..lolz I am just friends with them and now lets begin /smiles/**

**Naruto: can I have ramen now? PLEEEEEASSEE!**

**Me: no after the show okay**

**Naruto: okay...**

**Sasuke: why am I here?**

**Me: you're the security guy like naruto remember? And plus I am paying you.**

**Sasuke: heh **

**Me: okay so let's get this show on the road. /smiles/**

**THE JERRY SPRINGER SHOW!!**

"The jerry Springer theme song plays"

Mira: /walks up to the stage/ hello everyone and welcome! Sadly Jerry Springer is not here today./jerry trying to get out of closet on back stage./

Crowd: AWWWWW

Mira: BUT THE SHOW WILL GO ON!

Crowd: WOOOOHHHHHHHOO WOOHHHHOOOO!!

Mira: today's victims..err I mean today's topic is on the hyuga family. So let's welcome Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga.

/neji and hinata walk in and sit down on the opposite chairs./

Hinata:..h.helllo

Neji: hmp

Mira: okay...now sakura if you please give me a card we can start this.

Sakura: sure /hands Mira a card/

Mira: now these questions are from the people who wanna know bout you guys. Lets see /reads card/ okay this one is for neji/..neji looks up/okay neji how do you get your hair so silky smooth?

Neji: what...what kind of question is that.

Mira: don't question me.answear it. I DIDN'T MAKE THE QUESTION. Now how do you make it sooo silky smooth?

Neji: I use silk shine shampoo and then I lather rinse and repeat...That's all/closes eyes all annoyed/

Mira: wow I gotta try that.okay next question. this is for you hinata../hinata looked up shyly/hinata I agree with this person. You shouldn't be afraid to ask naruto out. we think you two make a cute couple. the question is why are you so afraid to ask naruto out?

Hinata:w..ww.el..l..i..am shy..a..and afraid to ask ..h..him out…/hinata said shyly looking down slightly blushing/

CROWD:AWWW!

Mira;/she's sits down next to hinata and puts a hand on her shoulder/you don't need to be afraid. I think he will like you too if you told him how you feel /smiled/ you better tell him before sakura steals him or someone else /Mira smiled/

Hinata:..i..i will try. I ..am just afraid of what he will say/neji rolls his eyes/

Mira:well he is one of the security guards along with sasuke /smiles/ let's bring naruto out!NARUTO COME ON OUT!

Naruto/appears/ hey everyone what's up?/smiles cheesly/

Mira:naruto .hinata would like to ask you something /she smiled/

Naruto:really/smiles/ well what is it hinata?

Hinata:well..i..i..blushes

Neji:pathetic..your such a street rat

/hinata looks down and losses her confidence/

Mira:NEJI WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT/HITS HIM IN THE HEAD WITH A FAN/

Neji:OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Mira:FOR BEING AN IDIOT /HITS HIM AGAIN/

Neji:OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ONE FOR!

Mira:FOR RUINING THE MOMENT BAKA!

/neji glares and she glares back/

Mira:one more put down on hinata AND I AM TAKING OUT THE FLAME THROWER!!GOT IT!

Neji:whatever /looks away folding his arms/

Mira:….okay anyway/walks over to hinata/come on hinata you can tell naruto.see he's waiting for you to tell him/smiles as hinata sees naruto smiling waiting for what she was gonna say/

Hinata:..o..okay…..i will../walks up to naruto blushing and fumbiling her fingers/um..n..naruto.

Naruto:yeah hinata/smiles kindly/

/neji rolls his eyes and gets up about to slap hinata but the other security guy sasuke pins him back to the chair and covers with duck tape so he can't say anything/

Sasuke:shut up baka!.don't screw this up for naruto or hinata you fuckin air head!

Mira:way to go sasuke!/thumbs up to him/

Sasuke/smirks and gives a thumbs up back/

Hinata:..naruto..I…II..

Naruto:yeah

Hinata: I LOVE YOU NARUTO!

Naruto/eyes widen/you..you do/hugs hinata making her blush/I love you too/blushes/

CROWD:(including mira and sasuke and sakura):AWWWWWWWWWW!

Mira;/smiles/isn't that sweet neji/smiles and neji is free behind her and punches mira/

MIRA;OW YOU FUKIN MO-FO!I WARNED YOU/GETS OUT FLAME THROWER AND RUNS AFTER NEJII/ I ANT THROUGH WITH YOU NEJI HYUNGA!

Neji:AW CRAP/RUNS FOR HIS LIFE AS SHE TRIES TOP BURN HIM..15 minutes later neji is in his chair all burnt with scars and naruto sitting on the other chair hugging hinata as she sits on his lap blushing/

Mira:okay I think our studio learned a valuable lesson. love is beautiful and neji hyunga is a fat arrogant air head/neji gets up angry but she holds the flame thrower gun to his head still smiling at the TV camera and he sits down. She then puts the gun away/and also..never use a flamethrower unsupervised/behind the stage some girl is using a flamethrower unsupervised/

GIRL: WEEEEEEEEE

ME:I SAID NEVER USE A FLAME THROWER UN SUPERVISED.

Girl: opps sorry/goes and gets a supervisor/

Mira: okay/smiles/now we have time for ONE more question.sakura if you could please hand me a card.

Sakura;of course/hands her a card/

/sasuke standing next to neji with black glasses cause he is the security guard guy making sure neji isn't doing anything to hinata and he feels cool in them shades/

Mira: okay this one is for neji /neji rolls his eyes as mira grins/do you REALLY have a crush on tenten?

Neji/glares/no I don't. I don't like anyone./just then a girl from the audience walks up/ AND OMG ITS TENTEN AND SHE LOOKS PO-ED(pissed off)

TenTen: NEJI YOU BASTARD!/ATTACKS HIM AND PUNCHES HIM/

Neji: GAH OW!/TRIES TO BLOCK IT OUT/.I'M SORRY !OW!

Tenten: SORRY THIS/KICKS HIM WERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!/

NEJI: OW!/WINCES AS HE FALLS TO HIS KNEES/

Mira: uh okay that's all for today folks. I gotta stop my visitors from killing each other before I get fired.bye./waves and camera goes off/

**Behind the camera**

Mira: GUYS! CUT IT OUT!/GETS IN FIGHT/

Sasuke: MAN WHY DID YOU BRING TENTEN AS AN AUDIENCE!

Mira: SHUT UP DO YOUR JOB SECURITY MAN!

TENTEN:NEJI HYUNGA DIE!/PUNCHES HIM AND KICKS HIM NON STOP UTILL SHE GETS TACKELD BY MIRA/

Neji:GAH!/sasuke grabs him/

TenTen:DO YOU MIND!

MIRA: YES I DO YOUR DESTROYING THE STUDIO!

TENTEN: GRRR!/PUNCHES MIRA AND ATTACKS HER/

MIRA: THAT'S IT!/TAKES OUT FLAMETHROWER/

TENTEN: BRING IT!/FEW MINUTES LATER MIRA IS IN SCRATCHES AND TENTEN IS BURNED/

TenTen:I wont ow! winces lose!

Mira: /twitches/that's it!/walks up to tenten and knocks her out with a neck pressure point/

Sasuke: YA THINK YA COULD HAVE DONE THAT IN THE BEGINGING!

Mira: SHUT UP !YOUR THE SECURITY!

Sakura: SHUT SASUKE IS AWESOME

MIRA: THEN TAKE HIM I DON'T CARE BOUT MR.ANGER SUNSHINE!

SAUSKE: WHAT!

SAKURA: YAY/HUG TACKLES SASUKE/

SAUSKE: GET OFF OF ME!

Mira:. Okay I had enough I'm leaving.YAWNS bye naruto bye hinata

Hinata: byewaves

Naruto: later/hinata and naruto leave and so does Mira but later that night Mira woke up/

Mira: AW CRAP I FOROGT ABOUT JERRY!I LEFT HIM LOCKED IN THE CLOSET!


End file.
